How you change me
by A Certain Girl
Summary: Love can change anything, even Kuroko. And if love can change such a stubborn person like Kuroko, why can't it change Mikoto too?


**Disclaimer: I don't own To Aru series.**

**A/N: This is the first time I've used so many different points of view, so please tell me if I made any mistakes so that I can fix it :)**

**Please review and now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

(Kuroko's POV)

People often say that love can change anything. Hmm, like hell I believe it. Love can conquer anything. Hmm, anything but me. I'm not the kind of person that can be changed easily. I'm not the kind of person who believe in love at first sight. At least, that had been my thought before I met you.

The moment I saw your eyes, everything changed.

The moment I saw that smile, everything around me froze.

The moment you touched my hand, my heart melted.

The moment you first called my name, my whole world brightened.

That was the first time I met you, the first time I saw those beautiful warm chestnut eyes.

Now, just seeing you can sweep away all my worries. Just seeing you can put me at ease even in the darkest of times.

You tell me to put my faith in others, in you.

I care about you more than myself. Your mere presence means the world to me.

I, Shirai Kuroko, am not a person who would ask or wait for something, but would rather do it myself.

However, I'm waiting.

Waiting for your acceptance.

And tomorrow, I'm going to ask for it.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Kuroko takes a deep breath. She has done all the paperwork from yesterday, she even asked Konori-senpai and Uiharu not to disturb her on this day. Today, she is going to confess. She doesn't care if she gets rejected or not. All she wants is to make her onee-sama realize her love, even if this changes their relationship.

"Onee-sama, let's hang out for today!" She says enthusiastically.

"Hum? Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" Misaka Mikoto, the Ace of Tokiwadai, and also the person who holds her feelings, asks.

"_Is it just my imagination, or is onee-sama acting kinda weird today?"_

Before she can answer, Mikoto continues "Aren't you going to call Uiharu-san and Saten-san?"

"Mou, onee-sama. How can it be a date if we call more people? Kuroko doesn't accept foursome! Let's go shopping, just the two of us!"

"Seven Mist then" The level 5 just sighs and begins to walk there.

"Onee-sama, wait for me" The level 4 teleports to Mikoto and wraps her arms around the electromaster's one.

"_Now, it begins"_

* * *

"Onee-sama, try this on!"

"Absolutely not!"

"What about this set?"

"What the hell is in your perverted mind?! That thing is just too…"

"COMEONCOMEONCOMEON!"

"NO, AND GET OFF ME"

"Sorry, but I have to ask you to get out. You're disturbing other customers"

Mikoto and Kuroko are walking on a sidewalk after the ruckus.

"I will never go shopping with you ever again!" Mikoto exclaims.

Kuroko feels a little disheartened but soon regains her spirit back.

"Then, onee-sama, what about some crepes?"

Her plan is to lead the older girl to _that place_, quite close to where they sell crepes.

"Hmm, sounds good to me"

After 15 minutes walking, the Railgun is eating a crepe with a burned Kuroko next to her, who has just tried to have an 'indirect kiss'.

"Onee-sama, I know a really good place and it's quite near, what about going there?" Kuroko suggests.

Mikoto just nods silently and follows Kuroko.

* * *

(Mikoto's POV)

I don't know what's exactly happing to me. It has been like this for a week. I can't look at Kuroko in the eyes. I feel warm everytime she calls my name. My heart beats faster everytime she touches me. I may electrocute her and sometimes treat her coldly, but I can't deny one thing. Kuroko is really precious to me. She has always been since the very beginning. She always understands me, stands beside me and encourages me. I can't even imagine a life without her.

Right now, I'm going on a 'date' with her, or so she said.

When we arrive there, I am amazed.

It's a forest full of sakura, bloomed sakura. The petals glide lazily in the air, flying to places far far away wherever the wind goes. The scene is really breathtaking. Suddenly, I feel Kuroko hugging me from behind.

"Ku-Kuroko?" I asked surprisedly.

"Onee-sama"

"Y-Yes?"

"I love you"

My face is burning hot as if I'm having a fever. My heart beats rapidly. What should I do now? What am I supposed to answer her? Yes, I love you too? No, we should just be friend?

I have always been fully aware of her affection and yet, when this moment comes, I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure about my feelings towards her. She is the person who dragged me out of that grey, lonely world. My most precious friend. She may be even more important than that idiot.

When did I become such an undecided person? Maybe it is when I met you.

When I met you, it was the first time I have opened my heart to somebody else.

It was the first time I have told someone about my problem.

It was the first time I have depended on somebody.

It was the first time I have been given a nickname, have been cared for so much (aside from my mama), and have had someone that can fully understand me.

And then I feel a wet sensation from my back. Kuroko…is crying? Is it because of me?

"Kuroko is so stupid. How can I still confess to you, even though I know that you will never accept it, even though I know I'm not worthy for such a wonderful person like you?" she says between hiccup. Her voice trails off.

It feels like there are thousands of knives stab into my heart, hearing Kuroko says so.

I turn back quickly, face to face with Kuroko now. The teleporter seems startled with my action. I hug her tightly, bury her face into my chest.

"Don't cry. You are a wonderful girl and…"

I have made my decision and I will not regret it.

"…I love you too"

* * *

(Kuroko's POV)

My body feels light, feels powerless. I'm surprised that I can still stand here.

Did I hear it right? Onee-sama said that she loved me back?

It takes me a moment to comprehend it. Tears of happiness trickle down my face.

I look up at Onee…no, Mikoto. I can see confidence in her eyes.

We kissed.

And once again, our worlds change.


End file.
